1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to optimizing the transmission of multicast data in a communication network and more particularly, to optimizing the transmission of multicast data from a multicast source to receivers that are in the same network site as the multicast source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Businesses often maintain a private network that is accessible via multiple business sites in different geographical locations. Each of these sites may support any number of users. In addition, each of the sites may store data or provide services that may be accessed at one or more of the sites.
Unfortunately, transmitting multicast traffic from one site to another site often results in an undesirable delay and inefficient bandwidth usage.